The invention relates to the technical field of self-lubricating joints.
The invention advantageously applies for all types of joints requiring a greaseless operation, that is, with a self-lubricating operation and operating under high loads in dynamic state.
The invention aims at obtaining a self-lubricating joint made of polymer which is homogeneous across its entire thickness with no reinforcement substrate and operating under high loads, for example, greater than 60 MPa in dynamic state.
According to the state of the art, this type of composite polymer joint is not fully satisfactory due to its poor load behavior and to the risks of flow and delamination under a dynamic load, including for loads lower than 60 MPa. For example, according to the state of the art, the joint element may be obtained from a winding of a synthetic fabric mixed with a thermosetting or thermoplastic resin of epoxy, polyester, or other type, the fabric thickness being on the order of 300 μm. The fabric appears in the form of strips formed in several layers to obtain the desired thickness, for example, 3 layers.
The invention aims at overcoming these disadvantages in a simple, reliable, efficient, and rational way.
The problem that the invention aims at solving is to obtain a polymer-type joint capable of operating under high dynamic loads, greater than 60 MPa.